The present invention relates generally to disposable undergarments, and in particular, to a disposable undergarment particularly suited for a male user.
Typically, incontinence garments are not designed specifically for male users. Rather, most incontinence garments, such as diapers or pant-type, pull-on garments, include an absorbent material that is positioned and sized to receive both urine and feces. Such types of garments are therefore designed to handle additional waste than what is necessary for most male users, especially males concerned primarily with urinary incontinence. In addition, urine emitted by males and females is directed to different areas of an undergarment, and garments targeted at females do not necessarily provide optimum coverage for male users. Consequently, such products may unnecessarily sacrifice comfort at an increased cost.
One solution for the particular problems associated with male incontinence is to provide an absorbent product that is held close to the male user's body with conventional, non-disposable underwear. Such products can be difficult to use with immobilized or bed-ridden users, however, where the application and removal of conventional underwear is made more difficult. In addition, the absorbent product is located by the user relative to the underwear and body, which can lead to suboptimal results if not properly positioned. Moreover, if the conventional underwear is inadvertently soiled, it must be washed or disposed of with additional costs and inconvenience associated therewith. In addition, the various layers of the absorbent product, in combination with the underwear, can provide a bulky appearance and reduce the overall comfort of the user.